The Worst Way to Go
by Bakura
Summary: A story about Duo's kidnapping. It shows how hard Heero works to get his love back..and a tragic ending in where peace finally comes and so does a yearly festival.


The Worst Way to Go  
  
*Note: I don't own Gundam Wing, but I'll still screw up the story as I want. So....there! Anything in italics is from the news. In bold it's ove the comm. The story is like if Duo were telling it. So where it says like "I" or "me"then it's Duo. All of the story in after this "*~~~~~*" means that it either switched to Heero's story or Duo's. Don't get confused. (At the end Zechs finishes it off. After the ***** It's Zechs.)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~  
  
I walked down the stairs slowly. Looking around with that impish grin on my face. Sighing when I saw no one there.. Not even the silent one, Trowa. I slowly dragged his lazy feet to the couch and sat down. Picking up the remote to find a note taped to it. So it figured the guys leave a note on something I was bound to find. Dumbfounded on how the note got there I read aloud.  
  
"Duo, we left on a mission. You were asleep so we didn't bother to wake you. We went on plane 918. If you need use call Heero's cell phone. The number is: 765-254-6984. We went to China. Seems Oz is setting up something there. Don't come. We trust you to watch the gundams. Since we didn't take them. Heero said it's nessicary to end missions without them at times. Any way. Be careful. There's a gun left in the kitchen. It's hidden in your favorite cabnent, fully loaded. See you in two weeks." I blinked then riped the note off. "Why'd they leave me all alone?!" I pouted then turned on the news. Leaning back to over look the big story on a plane that was shot down by Oz forces.  
  
"Today a plane was shot down by Oz forces."  
  
"Ahh...nothing big.. I wonder what plane it was..Unlucky bastards."  
  
"....Flight 918 was in the airfeilds at that time and behind me is the little remains of the plane..."  
  
"Flight 918. Why does that sound so familiar...?"  
  
"There were only four survivors. Each of the four in critical care from the initial crash. They were sent to the 'St. Jospile Hospital' in Hong Kong."  
  
Then I remember the note. "Wait....the guys were on that plane!" Jumping to my feet I shot up stairs to get dressed. Shooting down the stairs and into the kitchen. Grabbing a bag and opening my favorite cabnet. Throwing in all my favorite foods into the bag. Then grabbing the gun and clips that were there. Stuffing them into my pocket before shooting out the door to my convertable.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Hey, Trowa is Quatre up yet?" Heero spat out, hiding his own pain.  
  
"No, he's still ... o-out." Trowa slowly said.  
  
"Damnit...that was screwed up.." Wufei sighed.  
  
"How can you still stay awake? You are the only survivors..Plus you're all Japanese..how do you know what's going on?" A doctor said, in her perfect Japanese.  
  
"We know because we taught Chinese.. Plus we have Wufei" Heero said in Chinese.  
  
"Oh...That's good.. Well get in.." She said.  
  
"Oh my god! What happened to him?!" The main ambulance doctor said in Chinese.  
  
"He got the worst I soppose. He's the weakest in our group." Wufei answered in the same language as Heero help Quatre onto the bed and got in the truck. His hand now holding on tightly to his shattered arm. Trowa's face all cut up and his chest bleeding badly from a nearly invisible peice of metal stuck in it. Wufei had three ribs shatter and hit his head. Quatre hit his head harder, had a broken leg and a broken jaw. With his entire ribcage almost in peices.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"This is bad...the cellphone must been destroyed.... I'll Trowa's.." I said to myself. Flying in my famous Deathscythe. Dialing up Trowa's cell.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Huh..?" Trowa blinked, pulling out his cell phone. "It's ringing?"  
  
"Interesting.." Wufei said.  
  
"Who is it?" Heero asked.  
  
"Unkown caller..." Trowa read and waited to see to if to answer.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"It's ringing...That's a good sign.. Pick up...please...be alive. Heero....please Trowa pick up!" I cried.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Pick up!" Wufei yelled annoyed.. The pain was getting to him.  
  
"Okay.." Trowa hit the talk button and pulled the phone to his ear. "H-hello?"  
  
[Duo] Trowa? Is that you?  
  
"Duo..? Why...Why did you call?" Trowa asked. Having Heero almost fall on him. "Heero! Heero wake up!! Damnit...Wufei...he's out! What dp we do?!"  
  
[Duo] Trowa? What happened to Heero?! What happened??  
  
"Duo please...Heero passed out.. He's dieing ... so is Quatre...what... No Wufei!! Open your eyes please.. Wufei!! Ahh! Itai.... Heero ... Wufei !! PLEASE!"  
  
[Duo] No! What's happening?! Did the ambulace leave? TROWA!  
  
"I-it's still h-here.. Duo....G-gomen.." Then there was a clank and the phone sparked and turned off.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
At first I was planning on landing off land away from the crash. But I stopped thinking. Landing my gundam aside of the plain and getting out of it. Totally ignoring the looks of shock when people found out who the pilot of Deathscythe was. Running to the amublance.. ignoring the screams of people telling me to let them be...not to kill them. My friends... "Heero!!" My love. I jumped into the ambulace to see a big puddle of blood. Everyone... "No..." Walking up to Heero I lifted his head and cradled him while on my knees in the mixture of blood. "No Heero.. Wake up. Please. I can't stand this. Wake up...damnit.. WAKE UP!"  
  
All was lost. I couldn't possible get them to wake.. it was useless. There was a jolt and the ambulace took off towards the hospital. Why did they wait so long? I didn't care. I held my love in my arms. It was the first time I ever could. Of course Heero would never understand the feelings I felt. I didn't care.....I lost it.. The blood. My friends. Then I felt a warm gush of air hit my arm. Looking back to Heero's face and going wide- eyed. His eyes...they were bloodshot. No...he was awake.."Heero..??"  
  
"D-duo..why are you here? And how?" Heero started.  
  
"I came to get you."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I guess I understood something when I saw the news."  
  
"Duo..?"  
  
"I'm here for everyone.."  
  
"How'd you get here..?"  
  
"An old friend..."  
  
"Deathscythe..?"  
  
"Yeah...Heero.."  
  
"Yeah..?"  
  
"Ai shiteru.."  
  
At that moment his eyes widened then he smiled and nodded. I eyed him confused. He chuckled weakly.  
  
"Duo...you are so unpredictable."  
  
"Is that bad..? It's the truth."  
  
"I know...and.."  
  
"And...?"  
  
"I love you too.."  
  
Then the ambulance stopped. The doctors came to the doors and opened them. Looking in and going wide eyed as they saw one more person in there. Getting confused they decided to just get out the unconsious people. Getting them all out with my help on carrying Heero. My body covered in blood. I carried Heero inside and followed the doctors to the emergancy room. Unlike the others i was actually running into a suicide mission. People knew who I was, but I wouldn't tell reporters who the other's were. Heero lay limp in my arms. Then looked like a innocent child when laid on the bed.  
  
"Be safe Heero.. I'll be back to get you I promise." I said. He smiled weakly at me, then I left. Walking out of the hospital only to have people jump me. I was kidnapped.  
  
*~~~~~*  
  
Everything was cold. I couldn't remember pain any way.. All I could do was think. I had gotten an operation and sat on the stiff bed, recovering. Duo hadn't returned. The other's were weeled in to vist me since I was the one with the worst condition. They always gave me a weird look. Like if something was wrong... I was smiling. I knew it. Duo made me happy.. Where is he? Sighing...I was alone. Grabbing a remote and turning on the T.V. Watching the news before my T.V. jumped and something intercepted it. It only went to the four gundam pilots. He saw a familiar figure in the background, but only the shadows. An Oz pilot up front. This was bad.  
  
"Gundam pilots. This is your enemy. Here I have a great plan that you have no way to stop. As you see here my plan is to destroy the L4 Colony Cluster. You wont be able to deploit it because as you see behind me..." The lights turn on to show Duo tied back in a chair. His body was badly beaten and he was whipped to speak to them.  
  
"Ahh!" Duo looked around before looking to the camera. There was a cut over his eye, his eye lid was closed. He couldn't see from it. His face was bloody and brused. A guy came up from behind him and grabbed him by his braid. Tugging hard on it and ordering him to talk. "E-ek.. Heero, Trowa, Wufei, Quatre. I-I'm sorry. I wasn't ah paying attention. Forget about me and....s-stop them. Please... Heero..." Then he was pumbled by other Oz members. Beaten as the lights went off. The one Oz member speaking again.  
  
"The choice is yours!" then the T.V. shut off.  
  
I sat up and looked to the door which shot open. Everyone was ready. They helped me up and we left the hospital.  
  
*~~~~~*  
  
I leaned back and looked at the men. I couldn't see well.. My head hurt so much. Why were they doing this?  
  
"You better hope they take the bait." The Oz member said as two others came up behind me and one grabbed my braid. I yelped.. but then screamed when they cut off my braid. Why would they cut off my braid? Seconds later....everything went black. I couldn't breathe, then I fell.  
  
When I woke I was laying on a cold floor. My hands cuffed and attached to a long chain. There was some food laying by me. I ate it. It was horrible. I was still hungry when I finished it. Finding a ledge and sitting. Running my fingers through my corse brown hair. It was crooked.. and...My braid. Whimpering I lead against a wall.. "Heero..I'm sorry."  
  
*~~~~~*  
  
"We have to get Duo." I said forcefully.  
  
"You act like you're gay!" Wufei spat.  
  
"So..? At least he has his eyes on someone Wufei!" Quatre backed me up.  
  
"Heero..we have to save the colony!" Trowa added.  
  
"But....Duo..." I started. Then toughen up. "I'll get Duo, bringing his gundam with me. Since it's still here." I then looked to the massive deathscythe. "After that I'll bring him to you to save the colony."  
  
"Hah...lover boy" Wufei spat.  
  
"Aww, that's sweet." Quatre inturupeted.  
  
"Who would've thought Heero had a heart.." Trowa said sarcastically. I smacked him weakly.  
  
"Let's go!" I yelled and got into Duo's gundam, limping.  
  
We flew to our base and got our gundams. I hooked Duo's up to mine, using a series of cords and took off first, with the help of the others. We flew off towards the area where the broadcasting was shot. Towards the Oz HQs. Arriving in only minutes.. Bidding the others farewell after getting both gundams to stand on the outer walls of the base, putting on the cloak for both gundams and bringing a switch to turn it off at the right time.. Getting out of my gundam and sneaking into the base with another MS. Right away I knew what to do. Running off towards the prison chambers. Along the way knocking out a guy and getting into the Oz uniform.  
  
Walking down the halls casually looking in each window to see who was in the cells. Then I saw him. He was infront of me. Well, it looked like him, being kicked in the gut infront of his open cell. But...he had short hair? The face was so familiar, yet pain strucken. I needed to think.  
  
*~~~~~*  
  
"Ahh" I gasped and fell to my knees, having two hard blows hit me in th back along with the nasty cruch of my left leg. Crying out in pain as it was shattered at my ankle. Then looking around as they backed off to yell at me. That's when I saw another sholdier. Growling since I had forgotten the faces of my friends. Plus I could only see out of one eye. Still I couldn't help staring at him. The others looking over to him.  
  
"You ... come here." The one in charge said.  
  
*~~~~~*  
  
My eyes widened then I walked forward slowly. Looking to the boy. I just realized that it was Duo. It was him from the broadcasting. His right eye was useless and he was beaten up badly. But his hair. Keeping it together was hard. I snapped when the one in charge kicked Duo in the gut. Knocking him out. I attacked the sholdiers and while I did so Duo woke.  
  
*~~~~~*  
  
When I woke it was to a nasty thud. Looking over to a fallen sholdier.. No more stood but the one I saw earlier. He walked up to me and pulled me to my feet. Looking at my face then pulling out a rag to dab off the fresh blood. "W-who are you?"  
  
"Duo...I'm sorry. You must have hit your head too hard to forget me.." He said.  
  
"Heero..?"  
  
"Yeah. Miss me?"  
  
"Yeah...but..the colony. You...they're going to destroy it.."  
  
"Taken care of. Let's go. Can you pilot...?"  
  
"Yeah..but my gundam's not here."  
  
"Yes it is..you'll see. Come."  
  
He helped me out. We never got attacked. Every one was out to destroy the colony. I never figured out what my braid was cut off for yet. Heero helped me get to my gundam. The others greeted me with shocked remarks about my hair. Ignoring them I got in Deathscyth and Heero got the others in because we were being attacked. Shooting off we all went into space followed by what seemed hundereds of MS. Immediatly we got into positions. Wufei, Quatre, and Trowa marked off their sectors. We found it easier this way. Though Heero helped with our sector. Since I was badly wounded I was a great target. Easily the others suceeded but Heero and I were captured. Placed into seperate rooms I couldn't hear him anymore. Glaring I looked around my sell and punched a door.  
  
"YOU BASTARDS! GIVE HIM BACK!!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.. Yet nothing prepared me for the door opening and Zechs walking in to greet me. I punched at him but fell weakly into his arms.  
  
"Tisk tisk. Duo Maxwell...Mr. Shinigami falling into enemy arms? How unlikely." The man said. I couldn't move..didn't know what to say. "You're friends are still fighting.. Here...we'll give you a MS."  
  
"M-my gundam"  
  
"Don't worry about that."  
  
"What are you going to do..?"  
  
"Why...we'll let you fight.. Heero as well. Come." The man led me out to the hanger. I saw Heero get put into his gundam.. But someone got in mine...holding my...my braid! Heero didn't notice that but I was soon put into a MS...Epyon to be precise. So I started it up and shot out after the MSs. Goinging right into battle. I watched Heero for a moment then gasped when Deathscythe attacked the gundams. Sighing I decided to attack the other MSs until I heard a sickening sound. The Deathscythe exploaded and everyone froze.  
  
"DUO?!" I could hear them scream..yet the comm wouldn't work.. Next thing I knew my screen zoomed in on my braid. Suicide.. Glancing to Heero's gundam and then to the others. They went balistic..attacking everything.. One by one MSs died.. Yet...one by one.. We fell. This was a suicide mission.. I watched the MSs surround Wu Fei's gundam..then expload with him.. Causing more anger to rise and the same soon came to Quatre and then Trowa..  
  
"No..." I said.. "NO!!!! HEERO!!GET OUT...PLEASE GOD GET OUT!!!" I screamed it didn't work. Heero got my vision..I could see his face yet he couldn't see mine. I screamed..it started to work. Heero spoke back..  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"H...ee..ro....ge......o..t...of....th....re.... I..s.....a ....tr...p... Pl...as.....su....vi.."  
  
"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!"  
  
"I..s.....D...o....Ma.....we....."  
  
"What? I have no time for you.. You'll die! I PROMISE YOU THAT!...FOR DUO!!"  
  
"Bu....I....am...." Then it cut off. Heero went off to fight.. I saw the entire thing happen all over.. Wu Fei....Quatre.....Trowa... all of them.. My friends... all of them... dead. Heero.....my love.. Heero.. No..why..?  
  
"HEERO!!!!!!!! NOO!!!!!" I yelled and shot after him.. but it was too late.. they surrounded him.. I heard his last words..' I'll be there soon guys..' "No...not now...please.." His gundam exploaded.. I began to cry.. "WHY DID THIS HAVE TO HAPPEN?! WHY?!" Excatly 10 MSs left.. 10. Enough for me.. I sat there..crying.. I understood it all.. Damnit.. No wait.. "How did they find us in the first place? How could they know where we were...where we went..what to attack. Only the others and I knew... only.. No...Relena knew as well... No!"  
  
"Hello Duo.." I heard that familiar voice and saw her face on the screen.  
  
"Relena?"  
  
"Yes.. How's it feel?"  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Not getting what you want.."  
  
Slowly the other MSs surrounded me.  
  
"I'm getting want I want.."  
  
"No..you wont."  
  
"You planned this?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I loved him...you know. He wanted you.."  
  
"Too bad."  
  
"He will be mine."  
  
"He was killed!"  
  
"What?!"  
  
"You heard me..he was the last to go."  
  
"YOU BASTARD!"  
  
"Now...for you."  
  
Before I was doomed I pointed the gun at the room Relena was in. Firing off about ten times.  
  
"THIS IS THE WORST WAY TO GO...I'M GOING LAST BUT I WONT LEAVE IN PAIN!" I screamed that out.. Then...  
  
*****  
  
My sister was killed that day.. Duo died..as well. I guess it was nessacary. I never knew it'd turn out this way. Finding this memo from Duo and Heero..it was a joined memo...twenty years after their death.. Unfinished.. No one knows of what happened after it. They couldn't tell.. No one now knows of that terrible day. Those five boys..died..for peace. My sister died for jealousy. Why..? After that fight everything changed. Peace finally came to us. Peace. Those boys were right. I was mistaken. Now...on the twentyith annaverisery of their death..a huge party was held in their honour. Everyone had a blast.. Yet familiar faces were seen crying. Hilda, Noin, Midi Une, Treize.. and myself. Why we cried..? Missed our saviours. Everyone else from that day was killed. We survived.. Holding up pictures of the five boys as we walked down the streets.. A parade I had set up. Why I cared for these kids amazed me. I really do miss them. A nessacary death.. indeed. Those boys will never be forgotten.. On this day..everyone who died by them were hated more.. Everyone accidentally killed.. Memorys.. That kid...the dog. Heero's first emotions. How strange. I sit here..after the ceremony.. Looking at the remaining peices of each gundam. Oh yes we rebuilt them as a model of destrustion. The gundams were put back together, no part fixed. Held together by wires and put on display with the pictures of each pilot. Why it turned out this way.. It's amazing..even my sister had part.. We burn a picture of her each year..every day like this.. I watched..my friends.. Yes..I have gotten friends.. Dear to me..Sitting infront of a fire I read this story to them. Each of us crying at the end. Yes..this is war.. Yes..this is peace. Yes..this is life. For those kids. For us all. We must die. We must live in order to die. Strange life we live. Strange indeed. Love.. I smile at that word.. My three sons running around my house one with kids of his own. Hilda..she didn't move on. Treize..he had five boys with Une. Each one with strange personalities. Each one named after those boys. Strangly..each one acting as those boys.. The next generation of fighters is them. If we need them..they will fight. The past will relive..and they'll die. Lets just hope it doesn't come to that. On this greatfull of days. Farewell dear Gundam pilots. Farewell. 


End file.
